My Secret Guilty Pleasure
by 69ShadesOfFandoms
Summary: Zero is having a hard time with the transition into a vampire, is Kaname's sudden kindness just an act for Yuuki or is it something more? Eventual Kaname x Zero
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello I wrote this in math's class out of boredom so excuse the shittyness of it all. Next chapter will be posted ASAP_

Being chained to the wall wasn't exactly Zero's best moment, the iron collar rubbed against his neck creating a persistent itch that refused to go away. How long had it been, days, weeks? It didn't matter; the only thing that matters was his bane and the only thing that was keeping him sane, blood. Each day the cravings were getting worse, the insanity of being deprived of the substance was setting him on edge and that's when the hallucinations began. As Zero sat alone on the cold damp floor with each passing second the walls stark white empty room started to enclose on him, the hunger for blood started to become overwhelming and the hallucinations and madness was slowly staring to settle in his mind. The large room suddenly became suffocatingly small, he could hear a slow steady heartbeat from behind the door, each beat was like a bell going off in his mind, loud and creating the irritable ringing in his ears. He hangs his head low in disgust and his stark white hair hung over his face concealing his face, he was slowly becoming one of the monsters he hunted and he knew if he didn't master his own craving for human blood he would have to be put down like the filthy animal he is.

The door slowly creaked open, Zero lifted his head up in hope for Yuuki, and he had noticed she had stopped visiting him, _was she afraid, as disgusted as I am with myself?_ Banishing the thought from his head he looked up, taking in the intense gaze of the one person he despised, Kaname. He couldn't help but feel disgust towards the tall, brown haired vampire that was looming over the doorway, his fame being outlined by the faint light from the dim light that was hanging from the cracked and dust coated ceiling. The tall man slowly walked towards Zero's limp helpless figure, as he approached the sweet smell of Kaname's blood became overbearing. Zero's head snapped upwards, his soft lilac eyes had become their fiery red colour as he lunged forward snapping at Kaname's throat, the chain that was connected to the iron collar jolted and pull Zero back leaving him sprawled helpless and defeated on the floor.

"Having fun Zero?" Kaname's voice came out as a calm and soothing tone but the undeniable sarcasm seeped into his tone matching the smirk that was slowly forming on his lips "you look comfortable"

Zero's dead tilted upwards as he felt Kaname's judgmental glare settle on him. "If you have come here to gloat…"

"I have not" he was quickly cut out as Kaname stepped forward and placed his finger against Zero's lips silencing him. "I'm here to help you unless you wish otherwise Zero?" The sentence came out as a question but Zero knew he had no real voice in this, Kaname was here for a reason and he was going to complete his task no matter what.

Zero's eye's widened, the lust for the other man's blood slowly fading away as his words slowly sunk in. _Why was he doing this? It must be for Yuuki, it's always Yuuki. _Thoughts and theories raced through Zero's head as he continued to stare up at Kaname with a dumbfounded expression still taken from the shock.

"What are you playing at? It's for Yuuki isn't it" Zero's voice had come out as a harsh whisper as he forced the words out through clenched teeth.

A flash of hurt swept across Kaname's face as Zero spat out those words, but the look dispersed as fast as it had arrived, "no, I will not let you rot in here"

The anger melted away from Zero's face as he noticed the moment of pain flash across Kaname's face but he couldn't help feel that Kaname's concern was slightly unnerving. _Why does he care?_ Zero didn't have enough time to finish his train of thought before he felt Kaname's hand tightly lock around his bicep pulling him up to his feet

"I don't like speaking down to you like that" Kaname's expression remained mutual, as always. Zero could help but feel frustration as the older boy refused to ever share what was on his mind; he was definitely getting tired of Kaname's mysterious aura that he was contently letting off.

Kaname reached into his jacket and pulled out a small key unlocking the iron collar that had started to dig into the younger boy's neck from standing, as it fell to the ground Zero could help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. As Zero bowed his head in thanks, receiving kindness from Kaname wasn't a common thing and Zero knew he should cherish it. As Kaname took another step closer to Zero he pulled him in a tight embrace and tilted his neck to the side exposing his pail tender flesh.

"Drink" Kaname's voice had come out as a command, Zero knew he didn't have a choice and he wasn't going to deny the lust he was keeping to himself for Kaname's blood.

"Kaname…" Zero wasn't sure what to say to this offer, Kaname was a pureblood and Zero knew of he wanted to control his thirst he had to drink his blood but it wasn't exactly the first thing he wanted to do.

Kaname could feel Zero's tongue glide across his soft skin before supressing a wince as his fangs pierced though his skin. Zero licked the blood that bubble up out of the wound and then wrapped his lips around the bite marks hungrily gulping down Kaname's blood, feeling the warm red liquid run down his throat rapidly quenching his thirst and desire. Satisfied Zero drew back running his tongue over his blood covered lips; he looked at Kaname waiting for him to instruct the next motion in his veiled plot.

"Follow me" Kaname instructed reassurance slipping into his hard tone as he stood up slowly ignoring the blood that had dripped down his neck staining his immaculate white shirt.

Nodding Zero stands up as well obediently letting Kaname lead him through a series of tunnels that were passing under the school grounds leading them towards the Night School were Zero future awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Sorry it took a while, been busy with school and blerg. So here's chapter 2 of the Vampire Knight Fanfic.

As they ventured towards the Night Schools gates Zero could hear the faint whispering of the Night Class students talked amongst themselves after leaving a classroom and heading back to their dorms. Aido was the only Night Class student who had remained behind, his blond hair sticking upwards making his presence easily noticed. As Kaname directed Zero swiftly towards his room he only had narrowly avoiding the curious glances of Aido's perplexity of Kaname's secrecy and sudden disappearance. Zero raced across the hall quickly only leaving Aido the faint glimpse of his pail white hair fleeing down the hall out of sight setting uncertainty in the blue eyed boy hoping he wouldn't persist in finding out what the two vampires were up to.

Aido couldn't help but expel the image of Kaname sneaking Zero through the mansion but knowing Kaname was doing this for a reason and secrecy was essential loyalty towards the brown eyed vampire trumped any curiosity that was nagging at Aido's mind.

Zero had arrived outside the room where he was bound to spend the next few days or even weeks imprisoned under lock and key, surveyed but the one person he couldn't stand the presence of, the person that was a root of his anger. Kaname.

Zero lay on Kaname's bed, his thoughts racing as unwanted memories of the precious incident that took place less than half an hour ago, running his tongue over his lips Zero knew he only longed for one thing dispersing any memories he had of Yuuki, his memories of her an irrelevance compared to the desire that burned in his stomach. It was Kaname and the precious red liquid that had erupted in his mouth had corrupted his thoughts and was the only real importance in his mind, consuming all other thoughts.

_Kaname's blood…_

_My only sustenance _

_More…_

_Kaname's Blood _

_Kaname's -_

…_._

_Kaname_

_Kaname's soft eyes _

_His smile _

_His gently touch…_

_His-_

_NO..._

_Kaname?!_ Zero couldn't help but think of Kaname's perfected face floating through his mind forcing the tips of Zero's ears to turn a bright red from the embarrassing fact that the pure-blood vampire had entered his private thoughts. As if was perfect timing Kaname's head poked through the door checking to see if Zero was still awake, a conversation Zero had been dreading was about to take place.

"I can't keep you locked in hear, I expect to see you ready in a few hours for some training" Kaname's head poked through the door interrupting the string of thoughts that was cascading through Zero's mind, Kaname spoke in his usual monotone voice keeping any informality out of it as his head quickly disappeared back behind the door in which he had emerged from.

Zero couldn't get the image of Kaname out of his mind, his face, his touch and his intoxicating blood blurred out everything else rendering any other thoughts irrelevant. Anger started to erupt in his mind annoyance that Kaname, the vile pathetic excuse of a vampire that was corrupting Yuuki and now he was all Zero was able to focus on.

Minutes slowly passed by and the time to meet Kaname again was approaching at an antagonising slow pace. Zero wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't deny the feeling that was bubbling in his chest with the anticipation of seeing the brooding brown haired vampire again, he wasn't sure what it was about him that made him long for Kaname, was it the hatred that had been fuelling Zero for years or was it something else? No, it couldn't be, not Kaname. Tossing the thought aside Zero silently gazed at the wall letting his mind wonder reaching out to memories of his family that had passed away years ago, the happy images of his parents and twin brother solely faded away like a dying ember as the image of Shizuka murdering his family quickly took place in his head. A new found anger started to rise in Zero's throat chocking his as he jumped to his feet trying to contain the inferno that was burning in his stomach and it was that moment when the person he so longed for came through that door rushing to his aid.

"Zero!" Kaname's voice was barely a faint whisper, Shizuka's taunting laugh was echoing through the room making Zero fall to his knees in surrender replacing the image of Kaname with her own, the memories slowly starting to take over Zero's mind banishing all sensible and logical thought making it impossible to distinguish reality and the images his mind were creating for him.

Kaname's hand slowly passed over Zero's cheek holding his head firmly in place as the younger boy tried to escape the vampire's firm hold only seeing the white haired monster who slaughtered his family when he was barely on his youth. It was her hand that Zero saw caressing his cheek in the soft mannered way.

"Zero!" as Kaname's booming voice echoed through Zero's skull the hallucination of Shizuka slowly dissipated into nothingness as the form of Kaname solidified and took form in front of Zero. The boy's rapid breathing slowed to a more stable pace as he hung his head low unable to match Kaname's hard gaze.

"Zero, are you ok?" the concern in Kaname's voice had slowly dispersed masking the fear for Zero unreadable and non-existent.

Kaname held out his hand in offering, hoping the small gesture would establish a larger trust the white haired boy clearly didn't have in him.

"I'm fine" Zero had replied through gritted teeth pushing the older vampire off of him and stood up shacking slightly ignoring the hand Kaname had offered him.

Nodding in understanding Kaname took a step back giving Zero some room to steady his swaying body knowing that seeking help was the last thing on the boys mind. Patiently waiting for Zero to completely recover Kaname's eye's slowly trailed over Zero, quietly analysing his features, the whiteness of his hair, the strong jawbone and the cute little upturned nose that highlighted the expression of contempt that remained plastered on the boy's face most days.

Strings of thoughts passed through Kaname's mind, all centring the same topic, Zero. With each gaze the overflowing thoughts became unbearable and the undeniable lust for the pain haired boy was completely unavoidable. Stepping forward with both lips parted, Kaname loomed over Zero's frail body unable to control the whirlwind of thoughts cascading through his troubled and clotted mind. Common sense snaked its way slowly through Kaname's self-conscience mind eradicating the bold move he was about to make and saving him from eliminating the only chance he'd get to spend precious time with Zero.

Taking a small step back Kaname's hard gaze remained pinpointed on Zero, "follow me, I have something in store for you"

Without another glance back Kaname walked forward indicating for Zero to follow, staying unspoken and leaving Zero to deal with his own thoughts.

_Why was Kaname acting strangely?_

_I hope I find out soon enough… but I need to stay focused…_

_I need to be prepared for whatever lies ahead… _

_I must not fail…_

_Not in front of Kaname, anyone but him…._


End file.
